


Hiding Bodies in the Backyard

by montreal, wouldgraham



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adam Raki is 16, Bottom Adam Raki, Bullying, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dark Will Graham, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hannibal is 54, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Manipulative Will Graham, Older Man/Younger Man, Sibling Incest, Smut, Somnophilia, Substance Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, Underage Sex, Watersports, Will Graham is 21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/pseuds/montreal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldgraham/pseuds/wouldgraham
Summary: Adam had always known something was up with his older brother since he was a child, but he could never put a finger on it. Until one day, he found him with a body lying in the backyard.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	1. Beth

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a spite fic? More likely than you think.
> 
> Just kidding, this is a RP to fic.
> 
> Hannibal will show up later in the mid-chapters. The whole plot has already been planned to the outline. I hope you guys will enjoy it! ♡

Adam stumbled back once he caught his brother's eyes at the back of their home, aghast to see what he was doing—unattached slender legs of an unknown teen, her upper body hidden through the walls that concealed the backyard of their residence from the living room. He couldn't identify her since he couldn't see her face, but she was wearing the uniform the same as his.

_ Was it his first time _ ?  **_Killing_ ** .

The boy froze in horror, nevertheless afraid after knowing what Will was capable of. Upset, mixed feelings after realising that he thought he knew his brother enough, not to expect that he'd do something as atrocious as this—but Adam couldn't explain himself if it was disappointment he felt, in fact. He fell back, and sat on the floor, behind the sliding glass door that separated the one step distance between themselves.

Dread filled his chest quickly like a flood. Will's hands were shaking, and not from the dead body laying on the ground, but from the sight of terror on his brother's face. Gulping, Will managed to say, “Adam…” and then bravely, with hands stained red, he tried again. “Adam, it's – I can explain.”

Suddenly it was difficult for Adam to breathe. He clasped his mouth and covered it with his palm, trying not to puke at the graphic image in front of himself.

Will's voice could be audibly heard even from behind the glass door, and the terrified Adam pushed himself further away. He'd rather deny than see the image of the brother he loved shatter.

“W-What's there to explain?” He talked back, almost sounding like he was on the verge of crying in his trembling voice.

Honestly, Will didn’t know the answer to that. 

It was just something that people used to say when they're being caught doing something bad, right? As if they wanted to be given a second chance. Will wanted a second chance. He wanted to explain what was actually happening, but he couldn't, right? He couldn't tell Adam that he killed this bitch because he was jealous of her. Jealous that Adam spent more time with her rather than with Will.

So, he blurted out, “it was an accident,” though it still clearly sounded like a fucking lie. “I swear, I don't ... I don't know what happened, Adam.”

“No, no, no—” Adam whispered to himself, still refusing to believe. There'd never be any reasonable excuse of killing someone.

Will's hand was bloody. Even though it was no longer all over the leg, his brother's display of gesture scared Adam even more because that way he could see the amount of blood dirtying his hand and his shirt. Adam could easily notice that it was a pretty messy and brutal kill; the sight was probably what evoked the fear within him.

He gathered himself up, turning his back to his brother as he ran away from that spot, running up the staircase to his bedroom and locking his door. Adam cried inside, finding out that his brother killed someone. Will was not nice. Adam liked Will nice. But now—

Will's body jerked in an attempt to chase his brother but he knew he couldn't, especially with the body of the girl he had just killed still outside. 

_ Fuck,  _ he thought, running a hand through his hair, not caring about the blood in his hand. With a heavy heart, he glanced to the direction where Adam just bolted, and then sighing before his feet led him to the back of the house. 

Will cleaned up the body and put it in a big plastic, still not sure whether he should throw it away or bury it somewhere. For now, he kept it somewhere safe and after he settled things with Adam, he'll discard it soon. After making sure everything is clean —the backyard, and even the bloodied footstep on the floor of his house—he went upstairs and knocked Adam's room. “Adam, I – we need to talk,”

He still didn't feel safe even though he had locked his bedroom door, and buried himself inside the weighted blanket of his galaxy-themed bed. Adam cried, thinking … afraid if the police will catch his brother and take him away from the both of them.

It had taken a few minutes while he sobbed under the blanket, his tears wetting the pillow he grabbed to hug and claw out of frustration. He gripped it so hard that the tips of his fingers whiten, eventually until his thought projections were interrupted by the knock on his door. 

“No,” Adam screamed from inside the door. “Y-You kill people,” he rejected Will.

“You can't hide here forever, Adam.” Will shouted back, frustrated. 

He didn't know what to do. There's no better explanation; the only thing he could do was just to man up and admit what he had done to the poor girl. Will scratched his nape with his nails in frustration and then rubbed his face. There's only one thing left that he could do and that was, Will  _ knew _ how much his twin needed him. There was no way in hell that Adam was able to stand on his own feet without Will. With a new plan in mind, he muttered, low enough for Adam to hear. “Do you want me to leave?”

_ Leave?  _ **_Leave?_ ** The word rang inside Adam’s head.

That’s … honestly a worse idea. Even with how much Adam hated Will then, he wouldn't want his brother completely away from him. After all, even since he found out about the despicable thing Will had done, even without knowing the reason why, Adam was just worried about him. It was why he threw a tantrum; Adam had always been clueless about his own feelings.

He scrambled to grab the door then, wiping the tears on his cheeks as he peeked from inside, muttering, “Don't leave…. Don't leave me. I'm sorry.”

Will smiled internally, knowing his plan has worked perfectly. “Come here,” he offered a hand, careful and yet still inviting. 

When his hand wasn’t being reached out, Will wiggled his fingers, showing that he wouldn't harm his brother. “I am not gonna hurt you, Adam.” Will opened both of his hands, palms in the air and then he moved his body in a circle, showing that he also didn't have a hidden knife behind his back. This time, with a little smile, he offered his hand again, asking, “Do you trust me, now?”

Adam glanced at Will’s gesturing pair of hands, the blood had dried but still staining them. His brother had always been kind to him, taking care of him. There was nobody else who'd treated Adam that way; people had always thought he was a weird one due to his Aspergers.

That was why Adam fell in love with his big brother, too. He knew it was fucked up, but his twin brother was the only he used to get comfortable with.

The boy reminded of the reasons for his feelings, trying to be rational—stepped out of his bedroom, and closed the door slowly.

“Yes,” he whispered, still pouting, though. “Don’t leave me. I'm sorry if I made you upset for acting up. But I still want you to explain about the body,” straightforwardly in his nature, Adam demanded.

“Okay,” he gave Adam a gentle smile when the boy held his hand. “Wait for me in the living room, please. I'll clean myself up.” 

Then, Will took off his shirt and headed to the bathroom. He made sure he cleaned every part of him, between his toes and under his fingernails. After drying his hair, he wore his clothes but left the shirt for later, feeling the weather a little hot today. And when he came back, he saw that Adam was still in the living room, sitting obediently with his knees tucked under his chin. Despite being his twin brother, Adam was skinnier and an inch shorter than Will; the reminder of it always brings a smile to Will's face.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he sat down on the couch, noticing the way Adam avoiding him, Will frowned. “What is it?”

It was probably a habit; Adam curled up whenever he procrastinated. Now that he admitted he was wrong, he had to explain himself too. And Adam hated explaining himself. 

He sighed, thinking about what he had to say, waiting for Will to finish showering. His big brother smelled tangy, and Adam didn't like it. Adam liked oranges, or apples. Anything fruity. He found the blood to have such an evil stench that he couldn't stand it, and he kept on snorting every time he remembered about the smell.

When Will finally came back half-dressed, Adam nodded to the question, half-heartedly answering.

“I'm okay,” but he did freak out, though, and it still felt like he was about to again. 

“But you killed someone. They'll get you, and then you'll leave me—I don't—I don't want it,” he frowned, thinking again. Killing is wrong, and he wanted everyone who did it to be held accountable, but no … not his brother. But he used to trust him. 

And like an ultimatum, he declared, “But I trusted you.”

Will frowned at that. He must've heard it wrong, right? “Trusted me? So, you don't trust me now?” He asked, earning a flinch from Adam, and Will could only grits his teeth, trying to not lash out. 

It's complicated to explain, even if he wanted to. Everything is blurry, between the beginning and the end; where and how he started this, he didn't remember his first kill and how he did it. It felt natural now, like a secret hobby. The guilt didn't even linger now and it was not a surprise to him. But it was hard to explain to Adam especially when he didn't remember the beginning of all this. 

“I can't – it's hard to explain but I'll try to answer any of your questions if you have one.” He said, trying to avoid the pang in his chest at the fact that Adam did not trust him like he used to.

“Means justify ends.”

Adam inhaled a deep breath, baby steps of offending his brother. He was not the one to mask what he felt, though. Everything he said has always been either straightforward of the objective truth; Adam was made clueless every time a matter involved himself.

Either way, even though it did hurt him, Adam wouldn't deny that the scene shattered his trust towards Will. 

The younger fixated his gaze, looking into his older brother's eyes, biting his lips before he decided to ask away, “Who did you kill? Why did you kill … her?”

“Beth.” He said, not even hesitating. 

Will remembered the look on her face; the confusion morphed into something terrifying as he smacked her head with a baseball bat. Even when he tried to cut her off, she still struggled, screaming bloody murder that he had to crack her skull and her limbs. The memories made him giddy, almost hard in his pants.  _ It was so easy, _ Will wanted to laugh.

The next question though, he can't really answer that. Why did he kill her? Was it because she was always trailing behind Adam even when his brother had shown no interest towards her? Perhaps true, but not quite. 

It's because she had touched something that clearly didn't belong to her; had touched Adam. And everyone knows, no one touches Adam besides Will. Because Adam is Will's.

Instead of telling the truth. Will answered, “because I  _ can _ , Adam.”

For a moment, Adam didn't know how to react to the confession. He didn't even realise Beth's uncanny absence—they occasionally go to home together, but the last time they did was indeed the last time they walked together, in the most literal sense. Adam gasped and he widened his eyes in disbelief. Will wasn't joking.

His  _ raison d'etre _ was even more surprising to him, Draconian at that.

Adam lost Beth, his best friend, to his own brother. Beth had always been kind to him, even kinder than Will, now he considered so that he no longer trusts his brother. He wished there was another way to cope and deal with this upset—all he wanted to do was roll himself up in a big ball and die.

He cried, again. This time screaming his throat out, helpless protest.

“Beth ... Beth had been so nice to me. She doesn't—she doesn't deserve—”

“ _ —she fucking deserves it! _ ” Will finished Adam's stutters just as hysterical, making the other flinched.

He felt himself vibrating with anger. Especially at how he just witnessed Adam: his reaction. It was a right decision then; to kill the fucking  _ bitch. _ Adam had let himself attach to other people besides Will. Then, everything clicked. 

Out of anger, Will grabbed him by his jaw, fingers tight when he asked, whispering it lowly. “Will you choose her over me, Adam?  _ Me, _ your own brother?”

Then, when he got nothing, he scoffed at Adam's silence,  _ hurt. _

“After all I've done to you?  _ This is what I get? _ ” he spat out, throwing Adam to the couch as he let go of the grip on his jaw. He couldn't care less about the trembling body of his brother. Adam had hurt him. “I should've known—you wouldn't be on my side. You're just like other people, Adam. I—I should've  _ left. _ ”

And he didn't wait for Adam’s reaction as he made his way to his room and packed his bags. It wasn’t a real one, anyway. He just had to act like he would actually leave, packing his bags and leave Adam by himself. 

Will was rough, and Adam was confused why the sudden change of behaviour, nearly unacceptable, mostly fearful. He was discarded when Adam couldn't explain himself, and Adam wanted to understand so bad. Had it been his fault? Will was angry at him, and now Will wanted to leave again.

Adam sat by, still crying his feelings out when Will left him to his bedroom. He had to stop him. After all, Will leaving was his worst fear. He would … he would do anything. He wanted to understand Will.

He got up from his seat, knobby legs catching up to his brother's bedroom across the living room, and immediately stopped his hands quickly gathering up his stuff. Adam gripped it tight, forcing his brother to look at him—puffed cheeks, pathetic eyes and running nose, emotionally wrecked already by the thought of his brother leaving.

“Don't go, please, brother.”

He pushed him to his bed, straddling him by his legs—desperate. Maybe it was time Will know. 

“I love you, brother.” It sounded sincere, like he'd been waiting to say it after so long. Hidden. Bashful confession that flushed his whole cheek.

“So please, t-teach me. I want to understand. Please. Don't leave me. I'm sorry.”

He held Will by his cheeks, only drawing himself closer. Hoping Will would know what he had felt too.

Will was surprised, not because of Adam's confession—he knew that already. It was obvious, really. What made him surprised was the fact that his brother had enough bravery to admit it now. Using it as a weapon so Will wouldn't leave him. Though, it had been a bit trickery the way he said it: “ _ I love you, _ ” at this point could mean a lot, but Will knew what he truly meant. So, he held Adam's left wrist and kissed the inner side of it, lingered his lips over the skin until Adam's breath hitched.

“Adam,” he whispered, nipping at the exposed skin on his lips as he glanced at Adam. “I'm sorry, too.”

In a blink, Will changed their position, trapping his brother underneath him. Adam's shocked, his eyes trembling with tears hanging on his eyelashes.

Adam didn't quite understand if Will did return his feelings once he was thrown beneath the older man, but he was more than delighted—he was excited. His heart paced within his chest. As if it was making a bet; who was faster between him and his brother, to engage both of themselves in a kiss.

Then Will leaned down, cupping the side of his jaw with a tender hand and pressing a teasing kiss on the corner of Adam's mouth. Then: “I love you, too, darling.” He could feel Adam hold his breath, surprised at Will's answer; surprised that he knew. “Now that you know the truth … you wouldn't leave my side, right, Adam?”

And  _ I love you _ s had always been wide in meaning that Adam hated that he would never understand unless Will taught him. 

His brother kissed him again and somehow Adam cried even harder, yet without sound. He was still repressing himself, so instead he expressed his feelings by gripping Will's fabric of thin cotton, muffling his whine into his brother's embrace.

“No. I won't. I'm … I'm nothing without you, big brother. But please, make me understand,” as he finalised his plea, he stared into Will's eyes with his own, braceful and hopeful.

Will could imagine himself grinning; so wide his cheeks would've hurt. He stroked Adam's cheeks and from the shines on Adam’s eyes, Will knew right away that Adam took it as affection,  _ love, _ but all he can think about was how easy it was to trick him; to have Adam wrapped around his fingers just like that. 

He pulled Adam up until both of them were sitting on the floor. At Adam's big starry eyes, Will motioned him to sit on his lap. His younger brother looked hesitant but he sat there eventually. 

With a new layer of patience, of knowing that he has Adam once again in his grip, he says. “It will take time, Adam. But I'll be here with you, I'll try to make you understand. Okay?” Will explained. “I'll keep you safe. Nothing will ever harm you.”

“Yes…,” it was so easy, indeed, for Adam to comply. Will knew just right which string to pull, which button to push.

Adam nodded his head. He grabbed Will's hand, holding it as an assurance, just to make himself feel calmer.

But little him was still curious about the feeling, him who wanted to know, so he asked again, “Can you … can you kiss me again?”

Perhaps he was testing his brother; wanting to know whether he loved him the way he loved him or just the way a brother should love his brother. Whether Will would kiss him on his cheeks, or on his lips.

Will didn't even hesitate when he pressed his lips against Adam’s softer one. He acknowledged how dry and chapped his lips are but Adam didn’t seem to care, so he tilted his head and opened his mouth wider, licking and sucking on his brother’s bottom lip in a way that made Adam mewls prettily, fists on Will’s shirt, holding like a lifeline.

Kissing Adam was easy, for he always had done that in the past while the younger brother was sleeping, unconscious and deep in his sleep. A simple curiosity that grew into something bigger as he grew up and then stopped entirely as Adam reached twelve years old, just for some obvious reasons.

Will kissed his way down to Adam's jaw, sucking a mark right under his ear until Adam moans, gripping his shoulder. “Do you like that, Adam? You like it when your brother marks you up?”

And Adam always got what he wanted. He could feel his brother's hot breath against his skin, heavy and lustful when Will engaged themselves in a kiss on the lips so intimate and out of the blue.

Gesture was what Adam had to see to know. Adam knew now.

He felt Will's hands all over his hips, his lithe body trembling against Will—it's more than easy to get Adam all railed up, Will's invading tongue making him all hot and in heat and he ground his onto Will's lap, teasing his brother back in return.

Adam whimpered in response to Will's question and threw his head back, giving him more space to mark him with Will's mouth, Will's saliva, Will's scent as he wriggled in his lap.

“Yes,” and he may have stopped crying, but he was still all flushed, too happy in finding out that he had gotten what he wanted.

"Please. You can do anything to me," whatever Will wanted.

That was quite a delicate sentence to Will.

_ Anything _ was a big and wide word. Adam’s understanding of anything wasn't the same with Will's, and breaking his trust was something that he didn't want to do. In fact, he needed to gain his trust; brought him to this other side with him. 

“What do you want to do?” He asked, carefully, pulling back to observe his marks on Adam's skin. The glistening of his lips brought something primal to his chest. "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

“Y-You love me back,” the phrase sounded foreign rolling out of Adam’s tongue. They were a taboo. Both of them surely knew that this shouldn't have happened, but they were already wet, so why not drown themselves while they were already at it?

“So I want you to fuck me.”

Adam's invitation was clear, and he couldn't even believe himself that he said it. He averted his gaze, while his hands moved through Will's back to his own chest, and then started to unbutton his own school uniform. 

"It's all I have ever wanted."

And that was all it took. 

Will pushed him to the floor again, grinding their lower bodies that made his own dick twitched in interest before taking Adam's pants off in one swift motion. Being a mindful brother, he let Adam keep the shirt on since the coldness and the rough surface of the floor might have overwhelmed him later.

Adam hadn't finished buttoning down his shirt when Will interrupted him, his head hitting the floor with a small thwack. His brother was impatient now. Adam felt like he was winning knowing how much insane he'd made Will go, how feral he'd brought him. 

Will's true upbringing. After all, his big brother had always been the more interesting one.

“Finger yourself for me, darling. You can do it, yeah?” Will leaned forward, biting his brother's earlobe as he jerked Adam off slowly, smearing his precum all over the head, whispering. “I've seen you do it in the bathroom.”

The command made Adam feel even more uncomfortable with the itch, and he whimpered when Will assaulted him so suddenly, when he wouldn't protest due to the delight. Adam felt himself blush even harder to the thought of Will knowing that he had pined over him, jerked off to the thought of him. 

He stuck two fingers inside his mouth, swirling his tongue around it—lubricating his fingers before shoving it down his tight hole. Adam's chest arched, wanting pleasure there too. Being the slut he was, Will's touch on his cock wasn't enough. 

“Anything you want, big brother. Anything you want…,” he repeated, sight becoming hazy of lust.

He spread his legs, trying to get a better sight of Adam fingering himself. Will could do anything he wanted just like what Adam had suggested; perhaps taking his cock dry without any preparation, choking him until he writhed on the floor, hole clenching around his cock, but he knew he had to be a little bit more patient to do that. “We'll get there later, Adam. Right now I just wanna be inside you.”

Impatient, Will took his cock out and snatched Adam's fingers, then without warning he pushed inside Adam, feeling the hole fluttering around his cock. Licking his lips, satisfied, Will decided to pause, cock half inside as he rubbed soothing circles on Adam's waist.

He had expected Will to be gentler with him, but he failed to give Adam a longer time preparing himself. His spread legs trembled, his rim clenching his brother's cock, somehow sucking it in even though it had been so painful for Adam himself. The push was facile, and Adam started crying again. From the shock, maybe.

“You can take it, baby. Deep breath for me.” Will planted a soft brush of kisses on his brother's face: his cheek, eyelids, forehead and then his lips.

It was the first cock Adam had taken, ever—what did you expect from a sixteen years old boy in high school, anyway? As if wanting to take his older brother's cock wasn't fucked up enough coming from himself, even after the despicable things his brother had done to him during his childhood. Adam had wanted more; he was curious. The way he’d always looked up to his brother, especially in his current position, seemed to never go away.

“It hurts,” he did relax a bit before, but the violent thrust which successfully engulfed Will's shaft to the hilt made him tighten again.

“It hurts!” Adam cried again, sobbing as he wrapped his legs around Will's hips, his hand clawing at his back.

“I'm sorry, angel. I'll make it good for you,” Will kissed the tears away, a bit too excited in licking those tears away. In order to make it more easy, he spread Adam's legs wider and just stayed like that: his cock buried deep to the hilt and Will's hand jerked Adam off making him squirming in his hold.

Once Adam's cries subsided, Will kissed him on the mouth, murmuring. “Is it okay now?”

“Yes…,” Adam answered him with a shy nod, red bottom lip trapped between his teeth as Will devoured his peachy lips. But then Will spread him further, making him present, Adam's eyelids flutter and he let out a pleasured moan, sighing a long breath which had been trapped inside his chest for forever.

Then, Will picked up his pace, leaning away to prop himself, slow thrusts built up until Adam practically bounced on his cock. Will bent one of Adam's legs until it was close to his chest, making sure to hit his prostate.

Adam took Will very meticulously, as if he was made for it. This moment was the moment he'd been waiting for. He let everything go under his grasp, and turned into a mewling mess under his big brother.

“Kiss me, brother,” he moved his hands to touch Will's cheeks, pulling his face closer. He wondered what lied under the sea of his eyes when he gazed into them.

Adam's breaths were short, still withholding the pain from the brutal thrusting. He felt his ass ripped apart, probably bleeding by now. But it didn't matter. It was what he wanted.

Will leaned forward, catching his brother's lips in a bruising kiss once more. He ran his hands along the smooth side of Adam's body while thinking how much effect he had on Adam. He must be that powerful to be able to turn him so pliant like this.

Fastening his pace, he felt his own climax approaching. He came, just at the same time he saw Adam's pitiful cock spurted a white liquid on his stomach. 

“Beautiful, Adam,” Will chuckled at the limp legs that he had held on his grip, and let them fall to the floor. When he pulled back, his cock was covered in his own cum and there were also small hints of blood on the head, followed by the rest of his cum trickling out from the hole. Will carelessly pushed it back with his fingers, so deep to make sure it would stay inside.

Both of Adam's legs felt so weak that he couldn't even move it together, his thighs still folded to his own chest by the time Will was done with him. His belly felt nice with his brother's seed painting his insides, Adam's hole puckering to help his brother keep his cum within himself. The scratch and his ripped asshole was Will's mark on him.

“Was I good?” He asked, inviting another praise. He thought he deserved it. His fingers brushed by his own cum splattered by his stomach, and proceeded to shove them down his mouth again, giving Will a lustful look. To tease. Has Adam had enough?

Will huffed, amused but turned on at his younger brother's face, eyes lingered to see the tongue peeking out between his lips, in an attempt to try cleaning his own cum off his fingers. 

“The best.” He answered, pinching Adam's chin between his fingers to kiss him again. He could taste the bitterness of Adam's cum when he shoved his tongue inside.

The sight of his brother like this had brought something primal in him. Perhaps he would have another round with Adam.

Adam smiled at the praise. Faint, but still visible. He was over the rainbow.

Will was sweaty from the intercourse, and so was Adam. The younger one didn't care, though. He pulled his brother and deepened the kiss, before eventually pushing him with his legs. Exhausted, needing to breathe.

“You still have to take care of the body, but … thank you so much for taking care of me, brother.”

To no surprise Adam sounded weak; his throat was hoarse from the screaming, the consequence of relishing himself in a taboo of fucking his own twin brother.

He really felt like sleeping now and thought about the other things later. Some things needed to be discussed, for sure.

“I will, and you're welcome, Adam.” He brushed a hair out of Adam's face. Sometimes it amazed him how they looked the same but in Will's eyes, Adam is somehow prettier than him. 

Perhaps it was the bit of innocence in him, the bluntness and curiosity in choice of words that made Adam look pure. That made Will want to corrupt him and those innocent bits left in him, consume it for his advantages alone.

He cleaned both of them with Adam's shirt that was lying on the floor, wiping off the cum on Adam's stomach because even after what he had done, Will still cared about him; loved him. It was true and not a lie. 

He did love Adam.

“You know I love you, right, darling?” he asked, throwing the shirt on the floor before helping Adam up.

The palm felt soft on his fingertips, nevertheless the little callouses from the roughness he wielded. Adam grabbed them, and stumbled into Will's bed, pulling up his brother's blanket chest high. He could smell Will so easily the moment he relaxed under the covers. He realized that he needed rest too.

“Yes. And I love you too,” Adam yawned slightly, tears pooling a little at the corner of his eyes.

“May I sleep here?” Out of politeness, he asked; Adam had always been the courteous one.

Will smiled at him, brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes. “Of course. Want me to get your blanket?” he asked, knowing his brother wouldn't be able to sleep without his weighted blanket. But also that was because it was an excuse for him to prepare for his... next plan. 

He was supposed to dispose of the body first before anyone noticed but after mulling over the options, that could wait. But, this ... definitely couldn't.

Adam hummed, nodding his head, accepting Will's offer to bring him more comfort.

“Please,” he begged nicely.

He planted a kiss on his baby brother's forehead, and then savored his lips in a lazy kiss before leaving the room. 

The sight of Adam on the floor, begging for his cock, still imprinted clearly in his head; Adam's pale and unblemished skin beneath his palm, sweaty forehead and red bitten lip, slicked with spit. And he didn't want it to end, to fade just like that. He needed more. 

That was how he ended up bringing not only Adam's weighted blanket, but also a glass of water, already mixed with an aphrodisiac and sleeping pills.

“Here,” Will put the glass on the desk and then went to replace the blanket with Adam's weighted one, tapping it lightly on the edges to make it comfortable for him. His heart pounded in his chest as he took the glass with him, sitting on the bed. “Drink up, baby. You must be thirsty.”

Before, Adam had snuggled up into the blanket. Truly he had felt virginal, to know that he just gave his virginity away to his big brother, feeling giddy because he mustn't have been able to shake off the image of his brother pounding him.

The blanket felt like his brother was hugging him and Adam smiled slightly as he nuzzled into them. He became even more delighted when his brother came back with the one he usually slept with, along with a glass of water—how sweet of him, Adam thought.

“Thank you,” so he said in return.

His eyes glistened, and he inched to grab the water Will gave him. He held the glass, immediately gulping it down without any hesitation.

After minutes, Adam placed the water on the nightstand, then snuggled back into the blanket, feeling even more drowsy after minutes. He yawned once, then twice. 

“You take care of me so well,” Adam whispered, eyes narrowing as he stared at his brother before eventually dozing off to sleep.

* * *

Will made sure Adam had fallen deep into his sleep before he left the room to take care of his unfinished business. The body was heavy when he carried it into the trunk of his car and drove into the farthest river he could reach. It was reckless perhaps, but he had limited time. After making sure there was no one there with him, Will dragged the plastic bags out of the trunk of the car and threw them into the river, watching patiently as they went away, going along the flow of the river. 

Back at the house, he has separated each part of the body into different bags, making sure if someone had found it, those wouldn’t be found near each other. “You were playing with the devil, Miss Buchwald. And this, is what got you.” Will muttered into the thin air, eyes hollow before he finally drove off.


	2. Walter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate. Adam knows the drill, somehow.

Usually Adam never dreamt. This time, however, he dreamt of childhood and how his brother licked his weenie in the bathroom when they showered together. It felt silly—his brother said it was a reward for every time he'd been a good boy, tidied his room and helped him feed Winston.

He didn't understand what it was at first. When his big brother stopped touching him that way as a reward the moment he turned 12, Adam seeked the same feeling.

It had felt almost like peeing, and sometimes Adam still couldn't differ between it and actually orgasming. They used to be the same to him—every time, it felt wet against his thighs.

Adam slept, and again, he came. Except then it didn't feel sticky between his legs. His brother's hands were all over his naked chest. He had let out a moan, unconsciously showing his brother that he enjoyed it … somehow, and made a mess in his brother’s mouth, to which he swallowed had he rather not litter their bed no more.

The liquid that filled his mouth didn't particularly taste good; quite bitter honestly. It wasn't like it was Will's first time sucking Adam off, anyway, but the taste still surprised him. He gave a single lick to the head of Adam's cock, making sure nothing had spilled and then pulled out. 

He had missed this.

This feeling of control he had over Adam, watching his brother beneath him as Will used him as he pleased, for his own advantages. It almost felt like he had Adam wrapped tight around his fingers, making him dependent on Will; as if Will was the only choice he had left at every situation.

"Pretty, Adam. Such pretty boy, you are, darling," Will rubbed his palms over Adam's chest, wiping all the sweat off his skin and then leaned forward to catch his brother's mouth in a bruising kiss before sucking him off again lazily.

The young boy imagined wetting himself when he recalled how his big brother touched him by his loins and wriggled his tongue through his pucker. The dream hadn't been about him orgasming for the first time, rather had it been about the realization which hit him that all about it was not about rewarding him, but pleasing his brother. Will was curious—he cherished Adam, and Adam had always thought that he was doing it to his brother's honours.

Three years ago Will stopped touching him, and Adam ached. He whimpered in his slumber and Will would never know whether he was having a bad dream or was it out of the pleasure he bestowed his younger brother.

Adam had longed to become his brother, yet yearned at his big brother at the same time. The dream was a reciprocation of the feelings he learned to throw away along with his growing age, but Will made him learn about it again and suddenly everything washed onto him once more: Will's gaze, Will's firm grip at his hips, Will's tongue inside him, inside his mouth, invading him; Will's touches.

Will's smell came back to him as Adam arrived ashore from the sea of his dreams. The boy had woken up and he let go of everything—in his bladder, into Will's mouth, and he arrived with a loud moan.

This time, Will’s mouth was filled with something different and he knew it was not a cum. The consistency of it was different, lighter; Adam had just freed his bladder into the inside of Will's mouth and yet he eagerly swallowed it down. Never been the one to back off, before. 

He cleaned it up with greedy tongue, swirling around the small cock before finally pulling it off his mouth, letting it fall limply on Adam's stomach.

Adam shivered and it came to him that the dream wasn't vivid, yet an actual projection of what was happening to him. The sight of his big brother sucking him off came to his vision and suddenly Adam was a deer on the headlights. He was numb, but his whole body hurt. He just knew he wouldn't be capable of standing up on his own like this.

There was another primal feeling inside Will’s chest when he glanced at the boy on his bed, legs spread wide as if he had invited Will into his space; had allowed his older brother to do whatever he wanted just like he had mentioned earlier. 

It made Will almost feral.

"B-brother," he called, sounding exasperated.

The air conditioner was turned on, yet Adam woke up drenched in sweat. He wasn't feeling well. His head hurt.

"Adam ... you taste amazing, sweetheart." 

Will whispered low watching his brother's face with such intensity. When he was still sucking Adam off, he had zipped down his pants and jerked himself off lazily, keeping his cum for his brother later to be spilled inside of him.

He moved closer, spreading Adam's legs wider and lined himself, slamming his hips without warning which made his cock twitch at the tightness around him. Will had fingered him open earlier, though it wasn't much but the inside was slicked enough.

"Wait, Will—" he choked as he tried to push his brother away. He tried to flip away and deny his brother because everything hurted, and Adam didn't know what was happening to him, but he couldn't because Will's grip was stronger than all the strength he could have mustered.

All he could do was cry and try to stabilise his breathing. He could feel his hole gaping, but no pleasure in there. Almost like it wasn't even the second time being mounted for him, but the umpteenth time.

His brother’s shaft felt so lewd inside him, and even after spilling both his bladder and testicles, Adam still felt himself leaking. "Oh, God!" he moaned, wasn't ready for Will moving inside of him.

Will’s thrusts became erratic, short and fast push of hips. The sound it made brought a deep satisfying feeling in Will. He groaned as he climaxed, spreading Adam's legs wider despite it already reaching the limit, as if he tried to get deeper; get closer. If he could, Will wanted to open Adam's lungs and lived inside of it; wanted to consume the boy wholly.

"Look at that," he pulled out, watching the white liquid trickling outside of Adam's gaping hole. There was no blood this time but Will knew it must be painful from the tightness he had experienced earlier. "Your hole was made for me, Adam. Only for me. No one else." Him.

Adam whimpered, and Will could surely feel his legs trembling as he held his legs to spread his thighs open. It would be a lie if he said he hadn't felt anything this whole time Will ravaged inside himself; the sensation had been those of a mixed feeling, more pain than pleasure, and to tell you the truth ... Adam didn't understand at all what was happening. He was, however, smart enough to realize that Will had been taking advantage of him in his sleep. Dare not he to protest, or perhaps too exhausted and worn out to do so.

His brother mounted him again, and Adam passed out once more.

* * *

Adam woke up sore his whole body, stumbling from his bed after he noticed that the clock had struck seven in the morning and that he would be late for school if he didn't hurry. The pain felt great in his bottom, and Adam wondered if this was what he wanted.

Will seemed to have already left for school.

Luckily, his usual train hadn't left yet by the time Adam arrived at the station. He had raced with time, hurrying so that he wouldn't be counted as absent on the first subject of school on that day.

The class' chair he sat on felt harder than usual when Adam arrived on time, and the pain reminded him of yesterday once more. Adam's mind wandered to the thought of his brother's cock impaling him. Even though he couldn't recall most of the scene, the existence of the soreness around his orifice was enough to keep him distracted all day.

Adam felt like he just came back to reality when he felt a punch landing on his stomach the time he was walking home through the train station.

It was painful, far more than the feeling lingering on his bottom. Adam was thin and short, the blow must've done a great impact on him that he almost puked his guts out. What hit him next was the realisation that the one hitting him that afternoon was none other than Walter, backed up with his cronies behind him.

Right. Adam hadn't had the chance to do Walter's homework the night his brother decided to reward him for being good; it just turned out that Adam didn't deserve a break.

“You must have known what am I going to go through by the end of this week. You did it on purpose, didn’t you?”

Somebody had kicked Adam from behind, and the boy fell down. He must have looked so silly that him falling down made all of them laugh.

“I’m going to go to detention,” Walter said, obvious as it had been. “But you’re not, are you? They condoned you because you’re the  _ teacher’s pet _ , it must be.”

While he was crouching and holding his hurting abdomen, someone yanked his bag off his back, and soon after that he could hear a zipper being forced open and his books falling down from the bag.

“You sure he isn’t hiding the homework somewhere?” One of them said.

Adam altered his attention to the bag, yet he soon received a kick on his face. It was Walter.

“Look at me, bitch. You had one job to do. Why, did your dad rape your ass so bad that you didn't have time to do one single job?”

“Oh, he must have. He’s a fag, after all.”

“Showing his ass to men.”

“Hey, why don’t you fuck him too then?”

Again, they laughed.

For the most of it, it was muted and distant, of low groans and sharp kicks being delivered to Adam's stomach, legs,  _ everywhere. _

It almost feels like he's shutting down. His conscious mind refused to acknowledge what was currently happening as the front part of Walter's shoe hit directly to his chest, aiming for his breastbone. Adam whimpered, tears flowing down to his face. 

Eventually, Walter did stop. With a low mutter of, "what a piece of shit," he left Adam alone, shivering on the cold hard ground.

* * *

It was almost 6 PM when Will saw Adam, limping to the front door as he rushed to his brother, angered his bones when he saw it; bruises and dirt covered his skin, shirt rode up and lips split. There was also a big and deep purple bruise on his cheekbone that made him stop in his track, his rage quickly being replaced with terror. 

"What the fuck happened?" Will surged to him, eyes trembling with mixed emotion. It was so bad that his hands hesitated to even cup his face, to make sure Adam was okay. 

Was Adam mugged? Did someone attack him on the street? There were questions running in his head so fast he could barely react to each of them.

Impatient, he tipped Adam's chin up. "Adam. Tell me."

Even when Will's hand hadn't been in contact with Adam's cheeks yet, the younger boy had already tried to flinch away. The punch which had landed on his face before still stung, as the one punching him wanted to make sure that Adam won't forget anymore. 

About the homework. About his place.

_ "Why, did your dad rape your ass so bad that you didn't have time to do one single job?” _

He looked at Will, those swollen puffy eyes—its implications almost null with how dull the glimmer was then. Adam couldn't tell Will, but hiding the blemishes and bruises on his face would be even harder.

Walking past Will and sitting down in their living room, he put his bag down and pulled out his ripped textbook, along with his homework.

Sentence, as clear and short, told his brother: "I didn't do my homework. And Walter's."

"Walter?" Will paused, his brain racked up, trying to find the correct answer for all these. He had never heard of a Walter before, he thought silently. "Did Walter do this to you?"

Will looked at him with stern eyes. 

He knew that Adam was a smart boy; looking pretty obvious from the stack of books in his bedroom, filling his bookshelf, though mostly filled with books about stars and constellations. But this was new information for Will, that his brother had been doing other people's homework. 

It was impossible if he was doing it for free, unless he was—

Will almost swallowed it back, scared to know the truth, but he pushed himself and asked: "Why did you do his homework? Did he ... Did he force you, Adam?"

Explicity had always been a distaste for Adam. Carefully, he gathered the torn papers of his textbook, ignoring Will's question—he was wondering whether he should tell his brother or not, would it be wise coming out of him or not, now that Adam knew what Will was capable of.

A bit of him would love to see it. To revenge; to be avenged. 

He tidied the papers, stacking it in order—page 27, 28, 29 … seconds passed as the gears in Adam's mind worked to result in a decision, an answer: "Yes."

And seconds then kept on going.

"And you're going to stay silent about that?" Will asked, in disbelief, looking at Adam as if he had grown two heads.

He had expected Adam to do something.

And seeing Adam like this makes him want to scream in frustration. "You're not going to do anything?"

Will looked at him, waiting for an answer as his baby brother kept doing whatever the fuck he was doing.

Adam knocked the bottom of the papers arrayed, then sealed it back inside the book. Counting was done.

Then, he finally caught Will's glare, his gaze tame, clearly full of distress from the repression.

"No," because he was too scared to.

He stood up, then walked away to grab the medical kit from behind the glass of their bathroom.

"Okay," Will replied in between gritted teeth, practically talking to thin air now that he's alone, left by Adam. 

He pursed his lips in annoyance, feeling frustrated but also didn't want to scream Adam's ears off because of it. The boy had through a lot, and Will didn't want to scare him off even more. Instead, he made a plan – a brilliant one, that made his heart thump loudly in chest, filled with anticipation as he left the house the next day.

* * *

If someone had asked him what he does in his free time, he’d truthfully answer that he goes around hunting people for sport.

So … Walter Hills, easy to find.

A scrawny little boy with too pale skin and crooked teeth. Catching him was easy as pie. Bringing him to the house was much more easier, for he barely could wriggle his way out, voice muffled behind cloth and duct tape, crying like a fucking baby, made Will wanted to kick him hard on the stomach until he threw up in his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up," Will hissed, and the boy quickly shut his mouth, breathing harshly.

When he arrived, Will dragged his body to the backyard and tied him on a chair. He hadn't stopped crying, making him roll his eyes, then Will left him once he made sure everything was in place.

To wait for Adam, then.

* * *

Walter disappeared after school. 

Adam, having just gone home from his science club activities, arrived home to see an extra pair of shoes lying by in front of their shoe box, somehow to his surprise. At first he wondered if they were having a guest; who, possibly? Their parents' death left them almost to no connection to their other siblings or acquaintances.

Except that it wasn't.

There, in the backyard, with splatters of red on the green and almost limp body dragged and placed on a chair in the middle of it, there stood Will, triumphant grimace on his face, proud as if he'd just awarded Adam a gift.

Clearly Walter was in pain with how horrid the state of his legs had been. Adam couldn't tell for sure, but they seemed to be deformed, and Will must have done something terrible to it.

The glass window before the backyard was opened, welcoming Adam. Yet, he unwavered.

'No,' he thought. Telling Will was a mistake.  _ But wasn’t it something you wanted? _ A voice whispered within himself.

Heart thundering in his chest, Will went inside to look for brother, a smile on his face. "I have something for you," he said, beckoning the boy to come closer in the backyard.

The look on his baby brother brought something primal in him, rattling inside his chest as he gave a triumph grin, all teeth. It was a relief to see him, all shock and scared, because he craved it. He wanted Adam to know the exhilarating feeling of being in control, of killing. 

Adam wondered about how Will could still smile like that. Everything brought wonders for him. There was still a lot about his brother which he couldn't understand. Adam wanted to fathom so bad—perhaps this urged him to take that step, get closer to his brother; see what was in it as he braced himself, take what Will had to offer.

"Come on, baby,” he invited Adam, and once he got closer, Will cupped his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Through Will’s shoulder, behind him, he could somewhat see Walter’s disgusted face, and his stomach coiled, borne anger.

"It's Walter," he pointed out, as if it hadn't been so obvious.

"Tell your brother to let go of me, you sick fuck!" Walter trashed, surprisingly still possessing the energy to resist the capture. Adam flinched at the aggression, and he looked at Will in reflex.

"Brother … w-what do you want me to do...?"

Will's gaze looked bored, face impassive.

"Kill him."

It was a simple request. 

Will had put his faith in Adam; especially after yesterday. He felt that yesterday had been a good example, although perhaps it was a bit messy considering how Will didn't prepare for it at all. 

But this ... this could be a new start for the both of them; for Adam. Gripping Adam's jaw in his hand, Will said, "you are my good baby brother, yeah? Make me proud, Adam."

Adam looked at his big brother in horror, as if he was expecting something else less than this idea. In another turn he looked at Walter's expression, who had turned pale at the sentence as well. Neither of them had foreseen this. Immediately, he trashed slightly again, and begged in a whine.

"I-I promise I'll leave you alone from today," Walter sounded like he was on the verge of crying. Why the sudden reciprocation now? "Just don't kill me, please. Please, don't."

Surely he must've understood as well what was bound to happen knowing his big brother's nature only from a while by one single misstep which was to mess with Adam.

Looking back to Will, his gaze implicating a plea for reassurance if it would be okay, Adam stuttered, his legs trembling; imagining himself taking something away from someone, something he shouldn't.

"H-How?" No longer did he ask why.

The smile appeared on Will's face was terribly wide; a Cheshire cat smile, splitting his mouth. "Get creative, darling," he purred.

Moving slowly, Will took his time to stare down Walter until he had grown paler than before, and then slipped himself behind Adam to grab his brother's shoulders. "We have all the equipment here. You can kill him fast or perhaps... you want it, slow? Either way, the choice is in your hand, Adam."

Before Adam, there was an array of sharp weapons placed on top of a tin tray, inviting him into their grim. Among them aren't that much stuff hard to locate; mostly only knives of different kinds and a scissor, a cutter. It was as if Will had always wanted him to experience his ways; the fact that he'd prepared this lot for Adam may perhaps be his kind of way in sharing his affection.

Adam would not want to lose Will's love to him. He would do anything to keep it.

A glint of glimmer flashed within Adam's eyes when he gazed at a linoleum knife, the handle almost bigger than the blade. He hesitated a little bit when he grabbed it, gripping it tight within his grasps and then walked closer to Walter; the prey Will had offered to him.

He sat on the boy's lap, slapping him on his face and whispered at him. "You were wondering if I were a fag, weren't you?" Walter and Adam was, in fact, one. He didn't know what got onto him, but suddenly everything escaped out from his throat so easily, emotions overflowing like a tap deliberately forgotten to be closed. Adam wanted to make Will proud. He was going to show his brother.

He ground his ass on top of the boy and the other boy moaned, certainly feelings mixed between pain and pleasure.

"Did you see my brother right there? He - he owns me. He fucks me. I didn't do the shit you told me to do because I have been busy fucking myself on my brother's cock, you idiot."

Will could almost purr at that. The words falling from Adam's lips sounded too crude for his liking but he knew he would get used to it. He loved it. Boy, he did. 

From afar, right on the doorway where Adam had freeze a while ago, feet planted on the ground and eyes almost bulged out, when he found out one of Will's hobbies, was where Will standing now, enjoying the view of Adam's ass grinding slowly as he took his time torturing Walter. 

He wanted to ask Adam to just slice him, cut him to pieces, but he didn't want to intrude. It felt rude to do such things. So, he just stood back and soothed himself by thinking where he should hide the corpse from naked eyes.

Walter dared get hard underneath him and Adam felt like he was on the verge of puking. Upset, the boy impulsively stabbed one of his hands which was bound to the armrest, growling meanwhile the other boy howled in pain. He was another person. Slowly, Adam was losing himself.

"Don't you dare," he sobbed, little sniff discourteous of the unpreventable reaction.

Seeing the situation, Will approached him in quick strides. "Keep going, Adam." he pressed, as he put a reassuring hand on his brother's neck.

Adam then pulled Will closer, body and hand trembling on top of his victim, inviting his big brother into a kiss. He was so needy and touchy that he didn’t care anymore that Walter was still alive, beneath himself, on behold. They used tongue.

The smaller boy whimpered, high on adrenaline.

“Touch me please, brother. Touch me again,” he ground on the victim again, who has now lost his zest. Scarred and scared to even let another sound.

“Yes, Adam. Anything for you, baby brother.”

And dead men tell no tales.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at us on Twitter - [montreal](https://twitter.com/ADAMR4KI) & [wouldgraham](https://twitter.com/wouldgraham).
> 
> Will be updated every one to two weeks.


End file.
